pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The President
I'm sorry for the late welcome, but welcome to Pikmin Fanon! If you need any help, be sure to ask me on my talk page. Also, nice game idea you have underway; it's very creative! Deletion Hi, I deleted the page President's Adventure//Pikmin Jobs because it had an additional slash in it, and you realized it and so made a new page. So, if you make a mistake in a page's title, you can move the page to a new title! It's really easy; all you have to do is click the move tab at the top of the page to move it to the new article. Just notifying you of this, you did nothing wrong. Thanks! Thanks, and sorry for that, I didn't saw it. Anyway, thanks, and sorry for the trouble (The President, february 23 at 22:42) Yes we can be fanon friends! Yes we can be fanon friends, and thank you I'm trying hard to finish this game. I like your game so far to! Re: I fixed things up No, what I meant was to only remove the question about the you-know-what, not remove all of them... But if that's what you thought I implied, fine. Also, sure, I can create your sig, but I might not be able to do it right away, as I have limited access to a computer. Hello! Hey there President, I hope we can be friends! I just felt like welcoming you to the wiki, so here I am. I noticed on the page Recent changes that you are taking off on the work for your game. I wish you luck! Why? ...Why did you blank your games? I personally thought those were very good games; why did you blank them???? I think it has something to do with the mental block he said he was having. President, should we rollback your games? I fixed them Hey. I fixed your games so they are how they used to be before you blanked them. I seriously encourage you to continue working on your game(s). You have done a lot, and I think your games are very creative and very detailed. If it is okay, I will change the spelling and/or grammar errors I find. You value yourself too low if you think that these two games were pieces of junk! I think that they are masterpieces that just need a little polishing! To add on to that: no offense, President, but do you not have a lot of self-esteem? If it is, then I can understand why you'd do that, but I personally like your games. You have used excellent, constructive words to thoroughly describe your game, and there is a lot of it. These are amazing ideas that can be made even better - but note, I'm not saying that they're bad. They're already awesome as they are! Re: Thank You Yes. You are welcome for the wake-up call. Want One? Hey, President. I was wondering, would you like a sig? I am not an expert but I have alread made two: and . Just tell me what you want and I'll make it! Here is the finished product: . To use it, just place . I hope you like it! You are most certainly welcome. I forgot to tell you this, but "The Pres" links to your userpage and "ident" links to your talk page. Hey, I haven't seen you for a while! Welcome back! Just a little heads up: Your sig violates a rule. Signatures are not supposed to have more than one image in them. I claim responsibility since I made the sig for you, but I notified you so you could choose which image to keep and which to remove. We are dealing with that. You might be thinking of KirbyKrafter, and he fixed his sig. Anyway, I fixed your sig! Hey President! I'm PurplePikminPower! And I'm exited that your back!Many people quit, and I'm one of the newest members! Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second 'ere. So you decided to start fresh as a new user, Agent Pikmin? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..................... Well, I think that you should continue to use your old account.